


Can't help it.

by itsarelyherec8



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Awesome Peggy Carter, Broadway Star Angie Martinelli, Cartinelli Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarelyherec8/pseuds/itsarelyherec8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy thought that if someone got closer to her, that person would die. Peggy hated to have to loose more people but her feelings for Angie Martinelli? She couldn't help it. After loosing Steve, Angie touched her heart and all Peggy wanted was to keep Angie save, maybe not getting real close to her was a good idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't help it.

**Author's Note:**

> I read stories and I get inspired by them, I'm sorry if I'm bad at this but I hope you enjoy them.

As always, Peggy was sitting in one of the tables, drinking her tea as every night after work, today was a hard day and she needed to clear her mind. After all, this days have been pretty hard and longs, it was hard to wake up in the morning. After what happend to Colleen, she needed to find some new place, she couldn't stay somewhere where she would think about Colleen, thinking it was her fault. The only thing she knew it was going to make her feel better, was talk or at least look at the beautiful waitress that worked in here, also her friend. Angie Martinelli. Since Peggy started coming here, Angie became someone very important to her but she didn't want to be close to her since she thought that everyone who was close to her, died. Peggy started feeling things that she thought she was never going to feel for someone else. She felt those things when she saw Steve the first time in that yard. Is it right? Is it wrong? No one knows.

_"Hey, English."_ Angie smiled at Peggy.

Peggy looked at Angie and saw that beautiful spark in those beautiful blue eyes. _"Hey, darling."_

_"So, what did you do today? Hard work again?"_

Peggy sigh. _"Unfortunately, yes."_

_"Why do you work so hard? After all is a phone company, I mean, not that you have to be ashamed of your job, look at me. But, it's weird. Do they call a lot or what?"_

_"You have no idea, dear."_ Peggy grabbed her tea.

_"Mmm."_ Angie saw what Peggy was reading on the newspaper. _"You moving?"_

_"I um...lost my roommate."_ Peggy looked at Angie.

_"My first place I lived with this girl-friend from Queens, was ok for me for like 6 months and then bam! One day she's engaged, next day she's married and living in Armonk."_ Angie shook her head.

_"God, you think you know people."_

Angie looked at the newspaper again. _"Cosy studio apartment, that means is a brum closet. Convenient to a public transportation, you'll be living into the thrid avenue."_

_"What would you suggest?"_

_"Someone besides me just moved out. She was always crying over the phone with her mom."_

_"Oh, poor thing."_

_"Yeah, maybe the first couple of times. Anyway, it's over on 630, real safe, lot of great girls, plus I'll be your neighbor so that's not nothing."_ Angie smiled and Peggy.

Peggy smiled a little. _"That's a lovely idea but I'll hate if you get tired of me."_

_"I don't imagine you crying on the hallway."_ Angie giggled.

Peggy saw the newspaper and saw a picture of Colleen, who died just a few days ago. She thought the same about that it was her fault, after all, they were chasing her. She didn't want Angie to get involve with that, she cared about her even tho they weren't that close.

_"I aprreciate it, truly but I'm...Actually on my way to see an apartment now."_ Peggy looked at Angie.

_"At this hour? Sure you're reading the right announcements?"_

_"Comes recomended from a friend."_ Peggy looked at Angie.

_"If you say so."_ Angie nodded and left.

Peggy sigh and looked at the newspaper, maybe it wasn't a bad idea but, she didn't want Angie to get involve in Peggy's things. For more than Peggy wanted to get close to Angie, she knew it was a bad idea, she had to forget about it and just deal with the idea of not having the chance of getting close with her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a long day of work, Peggy sat on one of the tables, covering her face. She was tired, she needed some rest but she knew she didn't want to stay anymore on Howard's house. Not that it wasn't confy, it was like a dream house, but she needed to fin her own place. She kept looking but find nothing. They were all like Angie said, there was nothing perfect for her. Not that she was special but still, it had to convince her, after all, she was going to live in there.

_"Oh English! I found this amazing apartment just a few minutes from where I live and it looks perfect!"_

_"Angie..."_

_"It says is big and comfy and I bet it's awesome."_

_"Angie, darling..."_

_"You have to go see it so you can..."_

_"Angie!"_ Angie looked at Peggy.  _"I really aprecciate that you want to help, but I can find something for myself."_

Angie looked at Peggy and nodded. She looked at the newspaper and then at Peggy. _"You know, now I get it. You said no to living besides me because you find me annoying, I wasn't the one getting bored of you, you are bored of me. I understand, it's fine."_ Angie left and left Peggy talking alone.

_"Angie!" Peggy looked at Angie and shook her head. "This is what you get, Carter."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Ms. Carter?"_ Jarvis looked at Peggy.

_"Yes?"_ Peggy looked at Jarvis.

_"Are you feeling alright?"_

Peggy sigh. _"I'm not really good at talking..."_

_"I can tell that."_

Peggy rolled her eyes. _"But...you know I just lost Colleen and even though I just knew her for like 6 months, she became my friend and now, Angie is trying to be my friend and I like her...more than just a friend and she offered me to go live besides her but I'm not sure."_

_"And why aren't you sure?"_ Jarvis sat down besides Peggy.

_"What I do is dangerous and I wouldn't want Angie to get involve in this, it's the last thing I want, to be honest."_

_"But if she wants to be your friend then you can't do anything to get ride of that."_

_"You're right on that."_

_"What I think, Ms. Carter, is that you care about Angie. And if you want to be with her then be with her. What happend to your friend Colleen wasn't your fault at all, I can tell you that and I'm sure of it. Being an Agent is hard but that doesn't mean that it has get involve with your personal life. What you want in your personal life is more important thatn your work. Of course, you love to being an Agent because you know you're good at that, but your life is more important than that. I'm not telling you to quit, just to think about what you really want and if you're sure, than you must do it."_

Peggy looked at Mr. Jarvis. _"Wow, who would have thought that you algo know about how to talk?"_ Peggy smiled.

_"Well, Mr. Stark sometimes ask for advice or just talks so, I'm good listener and I try to give good advice. I hope that I helped you Ms. Carter."_

_"Indeed, you did Mr. Jarvis. Thank you."_

_"You're welcome, Ms. Carter. Now, I'm sorry but we have work to do."_

_"Oh, right."_ Peggy grabbed the notebook again.

Maybe Mr. Jarvis was right, her personal life was more important than her work. She loved to be an Agent but she felt that sometimes, that made her forget about her personal life, not that she was socail with everyone, she wasn't. She always put her work first, friends and love is something she wasn't used to it but it kind of changed when she met Steve. Indeed, she had a crush on him but she didn't want to admit it and after that kiss, she knew her feelings were not normal. After Steve died, she thought that she was never going to fin love again, but Angie changed that. Every time Peggy saw Agie, she had this feelings that she thought she wasn't going to have anymore. Angie was her friend, they weren't that close but Peggy felt right and she felt that it was right to just make it happen but of course, she didn't want anyone to hurt Angie, she didn't want her work to get involve with Angie. Angie didn't even know about Peggy's real work, but well, that's something Peggy could explin to her. All Peggy wanted was to let Angie kknow what she really felt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 2 am and Angie was just finishing her shift but as always, she was left alone in the place. She hated when she had late shift because she knew she was the one who was closing and she was going to be alone, at least for 30 minutes since she had to clean the place. Angie was cleaning her last table when she heard that someone came in. She sigh and kept cleaning.

_"I'm sorry, sir, but it's already closed. I'm just cleaning. Sorry if I forgot to close the door."_

_"Is not even open for a british girl?"_

Angie looked at Peggy standing just a few stephs from her. Her heart was beating so fast that she felt that her heart was coming out. But she ignored it since she was supposed to be mad at Peggy. _"Yes, even for a british girl._ "

"Angie, please. We have to talk."

_"You made it pretty clear yesterday, English. We don't have to talk."_

_"Actually, we do."_ Peggy walked to Angie and stopped when they were just a few steps apart. _"Angie, I didn't mean to say that. That was not what I meant. I'll tell you the truth."_

Angie looked at Peggy in the eyes and she felt she was falling. She knew Peggy wasn't lying. Angie just nodded.

_"Ok, the truth is, I don't work for a phone company, I work in the SSR, I'm a secret Agent. I know, it sounds impossible but I do, I'm sorry that I lied but if I'm honest, you're the only one who knows this. The real reason why I don't let people to get closer to me is because I feel that the people that are close, they die for my fault. I knew Captain America, I had strong feelings for him, before he died...We kissed and I felt that he was coming back but he didn't. A few years before that, I lost my brother, that's why I ran away and joined the army. And about my roommate..."_ Peggy had already tears in her eyes. She looked at her hands. _" I got involved in this case because in the SSR it seems like I'm just a girl who knows how to do coffee for them and one of my friends asked me to help him and someone chased me and he killed her. We weren't that closed but...I knew her."_

Angie looked at Peggy and she knew that she wasn't lying. Peggy was crying by now and she never thought she would Peggy crying. _"Oh, sweetie."_

_"I-I didn't want you to get involve with this because..."_

_"Because what?"_ Angie got closer to Peggy that their faces were almost touching.

Peggy looked at Angie and she saw the beautiful spark that she loved from Angie's eyes. _"I-I have feelings for you. I know we are not that close but..."_

Angie put her hands on Peggy's neck and before Peggy could say other word, she pressed her lips againts Peggy's. Peggy was surprised but as soon as she reacted, she kissed back. Peggy pulled Angie closer to her body by grabbing her waist. They were showing all their feelings in that kiss, Peggy never had a kiss like that, neither had Angie. It was a new feeling for both of them and it was one of the best. After a little while they pulled away breathless and looked into each other eyes.

_"Why didn't you say anything?"_ Angie looked at Peggy.

_"Because I was afraid. I usually don't have feelings for anyone but...you changed that."_ Peggy smiled.

Angie giggled. _"Oh, English. I wish you could have said that sooner."_

_"What do you mean?"_ Peggy's smile disappeared.

_"Because I wanted to kiss you since I first talked to you."_ Angie said smiling and pressing her lips lightly to Peggy's lips. _"So, that means you're moving to the apartment that I told you? Now that I know your little secret."_ Angie bit her lip.

_"I will."_ Peggy smiled and kissed Angie one last time.


End file.
